Two's Company, Three's A Crowd
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Sequel to 'We Never Had A Babysitter Before." Kayley thought looking after 8 year old's Finn and Kurt was bad enough, wait till she has to take care of Rachel too. MULTI SERIES


**Here it is, the sequel to 'We Never Had A Babysitter Before'. God it feels like it was ages ago since I wrote the first part!**

**This story includes Kid!Finn, Kurt and Rachel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Kayley had been babysitting for the Hummel-Hudson boys for just over a month, and as the boys really enjoyed her company, Burt and Carole had asked her if she wouldn't mind picking them up from Pre-School when she finished High School, and looking after them until they both got back. Kayley accepted their offer straight away, she felt like a proud parent when she saw the boys running from their classrooms to the playground, their faces lighting up with excitement whenever they saw her.

But today was different. Carole had texted her during her free period, telling her that Kurt and Finn are having a friend round, and asked if it was okay if she could pick up their friend. She said yes, and was thrilled to hear that it was a girl.

Kayley parked her Mercedes outside the school gates, and walked through the gates into the school, and waited patiently in the playground for the boys and their friend to come out. At 3:15 on the dot, the playground was milling with parents hugging and greeting their children. Kayley looked around, and waved when she saw Finn bounding out of his classroom, and walking faster ahead of Kurt, who was holding hands with a young girl a little bit taller than him. Her skin was tanned, her brown, silky hair going past her shoulders, she wore a red sweater with a reindeer on, (Christmas wasn't due for another month) she wore a skirt that came just below her knees, and white, thick tights on with her Mary Janes. She was carrying a lunch box with a large star on it, and her and Kurt were wearing identical satchels.

She smiled as the tree children came towards her, Finn hugging her waist, while Kurt shied away, offering her a small wave and a smile, while the girl looked at Kayley strangely.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked.

Kayley was a bit taken aback by her approach, she seemed loud, and annoying. But Kayley smiled back at her sweetly.

"My name's Kayley, the babysitter. What's you're name?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry. Future Broadway star, and Tony award winner." Rachel said loudly.

_God, this girl is already starting to annoy me._

"Right, well it's lovely to meet you Rachel. How about we get a move on then?"

Kurt slipped his hand out from Rachel's, who huffed in annoyance, and he ran over to Kayley, gripping her hand instead. She squeezed lightly back. There seemed to be something wrong. He was paler than usual, eyes wide and he kept chewing on his lip as he looked around the playground at the other children. Whatever was making Kurt uncomfortable, it was somewhere in this playground, so she decided to lead them quickly out of the playground and towards her car.

"Good job I still have my brother's booster seat in my car." Kayley said, opening the door for the pre schoolers.

Rachel stuck her chin out and folded her arms across her stomach defiantly.

"I don't need a booster seat. I'm 9 years old." Rachel said proudly.

"Yeah, you still need a booster seat big nose." Finn grumbled, hopping into the back seat.

Rachel had heard him, and she looked up at Finn with wide eyes.

"I do not have a big nose! Anyways, this face will get me famous when I'm older." Rachel said, marching towards the door and hopping into her booster seat.

_This girl was already starting to give me a headache, I don't know how much longer I can take of this._

Kayley was interrupted by a small person tugging at her jacket. She looked down and saw a wide eyed Kurt, with a scared expression.

"Um, can I sit in the front with you?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Of course sweetheart. Let me just get you're booster seat and put it in the front." As she did this, she watched as Kurt anxiously waited for her to set up the seat in the front. When everything was set up, Kurt hopped up onto the booster seat, and let Kayley buckle him in.

"Are you okay?" She asked the child quietly, she didn't really need to as Finn and Rachel were arguing in the back.

Kurt nodded quickly and swallowed.

"It's just. Rachel is kinda loud." Kurt whispered in her ear.

She chuckled, and shut the door and ran to the drivers side. As she was driving, she thought how Carole had failed to mention how long she would have Rachel for, hopefully not for too long. They reached the Hummel-Hudson residence 20 minutes later, and the clan walked into the house. Kayley ordered the children to put their coats and school bags tidily in their rooms, and to amuse themselves for a while as she prepared their dinner. She decided on chicken nuggets and chips, it was quick, and easy to make. And anyway, everyone loves chicken nuggets and chips.

When the noise of Rachel and Finn arguing became too much, she told the kids to bring down their homework, and to do it at the table in the kitchen, which they did obediently. Kayley observed while they did their homework that Rachel would blush everytime Finn would help ask for her help on a question, and her face would brighten up whenever he told her an amazing story he read about zombies attacking earth. Kayley turned her attention to Kurt, who looked like he was in a mind of his own. He was still quite pale, she just hoped he wasn't sick.

When dinner was prepared, Kayley set it on the table where the kids had put their homework away. She groaned when she heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Um, I'm a vegetarian." Rachel stated proudly.

"You're kidding." Kayley said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nuh huh, I'm not. I don't eat meat because it's animals, and animals are lovely."

_How do her parents cope?_

"Okay, well what do you normally eat at home?"

"Oh, my dad's prepare my food by hand, their fantastic cooks." She gushed.

"Wait, you're dad's?" Kayley inquired.

"Yeah, I have two dads. Got a problem with that?" Rachel said, eyes squinting at Kayley, she thought it was cute how the 8 year old was trying to be threatening. Whereas Kurt was looking at her in a frightened manner.

"No, I don't. My best friend likes boys too."

Kurt sighed in relief, and continued to nibble on his nugget, while Finn completely ignored this whole discussion and was nearly done with his food.

"How about this. I eat you're nuggets, and you eat your chips." Finn compromised, eyeing her chicken nuggets like a wolf spotting it's prey.

"I can't just live off of chips, that's so unhealthy! I need to have a healthy diet if I am going to be a star when I'm older-"

"May I be excused?"

Everyone's heads turned to Kurt, who was pushing his still full plate away from him, looking a bit sad.

"Do you not want to finish you're food?" Kayley asked gently.

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He jumped from his seat, and Kayley watched as his small form lightly stepped up the stairs.

Finn didn't look too bothered, as he pulled Kurt's plate closer to him and started to tuck into Kurt's food.

"You're gross!" Rachel bellowed.

"No, you're gross."

"No, you-"

"Guys, enough! Do you know what's wrong with Kurt?" Kayley asked, sitting in Kurt's abandoned seat.

Both children shook their heads.

"Can I have more food please?" Finn asked.

"NO! I haven't had ANY food. I'm being starved to death!" Rachel half shrieked.

Kayley was really getting sick of the child, so she poured some cereal into a bowl, and placed it in front of a wide eyed Rachel, and left the room.

Kayley crept up the stairs and walked towards Kurt and Finn's room. The door was slightly ajar, she peeked her head through the door and saw the room filled with darkness. She looked towards where a small source of light from a lamp was coming from, and saw that Kurt had made some sort of tent out of his blankets using the ends of both his and Finn's beds. Kayley crawled through the tent and saw Kurt with his arms wrapped around his knees, chin resting on top.

"Hey." Kayley said quietly.

"Hi." was Kurt's quiet reply.

"What's wrong honey? You know you can tell me anything."

Kurt looked like he was really thinking about telling her, the room remained silent for a few short seconds until Kurt's reply.

"W-what's a faggot?"

Kayley gasped out loud at what Kurt had just asked her.

"Where did you hear that word from Kurt?" Kayley asked, already knowing where he might have heard it from.

"Some boys in my class who pick on me in the playground called me it. They said I was a faggot, and a girl. But I told them I wasn't, but they laughed at me and pushed me in the sandbox." Kurt said tearfully, hugging himself tighter.

Kayley sighed, she crawled deeper into the tent and sat right next to Kurt. She gently pulled him into her lap, and started to cradle him, while he played with her long hair.

"It's a very bad word Kurt, they should get into lots of trouble for saying such a horrible word. Does you're daddy know you're being picked on at school?"

"No. He's really busy. But I do have one friend, he's really nice." Kurt said, smiling slightly.

"Really, what's his name?" Kayley inquired.

"Blaine. He's the only boy that will play dress up with me, and he wears really nice clothes." Kurt said, snuggling deeper into Kayley's lap.

"Why don't you ask Blaine to come over some time?"

"He said he lives far away in Westvill." Kurt said.

"You mean Westerville?" Kayley said, smiling.

"Yeah that's what I said." Kurt said, sticking his nose in the air.

Kayley chuckled, but then got serious again.

"Kurt, promise me you'll tell you're daddy. Okay?"

"What if he doesn't believe me?" Kurt asked fearfully.

"He will believe you, alright? So stop worrying. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" When Kurt nodded slowly, he hugged her tighter, and the resumed to play with her hair.

A comfortable silence filled the air, as they both were lost in their own worlds, but a loud crash coming from downstairs broke them from their reverie.

"THAT WAS YOU'RE FAULT!"

"MY FAULT! I TOLD YOU NO BALL GAMES INSIDE FINNEGAN."

"Oh dear God." Kayley grumbled, she carefully placed Kurt off of her lap, and ran downstairs. She stopped in the entryway of the sitting room, where glass, soil and some sort of plant was all over the floor. Rachel and Finn were frozen in place, luckily nowhere near the shattered glass. A loud gasp was heard from next to Kayley, she looked down and saw Kurt staring at the floor, tears filling his eyes again.

"What did you do?!" Kurt cried, walking slowly towards the broken vase.

"Kurt, stay away from there-"

"You broked my mommy's vase!" Kurt cried, plonking himself on the floor and started to cry.

Kayley felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach, or rather just left her body as she saw the broken, crying boy sitting in the soil.

"It was an accident." Finn said accusingly, but it only made Kurt cry more.

Kayley swallowed thickly, and turned to Finn and a close to tears Rachel.

"You two go upstairs, I'll deal with this."

The two didn't need to be told twice, as they bounded up the stairs as fast as they could. Kayley turned back around to face Kurt, who was still sitting on the floor, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes and nose. Kayley carefully stepped over the glass and lifted Kurt easily off the floor, where she carried him over to the sofa and sat him down. She ran quickly into the kitchen in search of a dustpan and brush, when she found one she started to clear away the mess, separating the broken vase from the remains of the plant. She put the plant into the bin, but tipped the glass pieces into a plastic bag, leaving it on the kitchen table. Kurt was still crying as she hoovered the area, and when she was finally finished, she saw that Kurt cried himself to sleep on the sofa. She smiled sadly down at the exhausted boy, and placed the blanket hanging over the sofa over the sleeping boy.

Remembering she needed to speak to Rachel and Finn, she sighed, before walking up the stairs and into Kurt and Finn's room. They were both sat on Finn's bed, legs crossed but facing away from eachother. Finn looked appalled, while Rachel looked deep in concentration at a folded up piece of paper sitting in her lap. They both looked up with frightened eyes at Kayley.

"What you both did was awful." She began.

"But it was an acc-"

I know it was an accident," Kayley said interrupting Rachel, "but it doesn't make it right. Who told you you could play with the ball inside anyways?"

"Finn did it, I kept telling him not to." Rachel said, pointing at Finn, who glared back at her.

"Well if Finn was doing something he wasn't supposed to, then you should have come and told me Rachel. Now, when Kurt wakes up from his nap, I want you both to apologise." Kayley said sternly. She left the room when she saw the kids bob their heads in unison in agreement.

She started to clear away the failed dinner, and when she had finished, a knock at the door sounded. She walked over to the door and answered it. A tanned man with large glasses and jet black hair stood outside with a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Hiram. I'm Rachel's dad."

"Oh, come in." Kayley said awkwardly.

Hiram stepped in and stood by the door. Kayley called for Rachel to come downstairs, as she did, the tear stains were evident on her face. Hiram bent down in front of his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?"

I really upset Kurt, and I'm the worst friend in the whole world, and-"

Hiram interrupted his babbling daughter, "I'm sure Kurt will forgive you."

"No he won't. Not ever." Rachel turned to Kayley and handed her the folded up piece of paper, it looked like a card. "Can you give this to Kurt when he's awake please?" Rachel said, before skulking off to get her things, and walking briskly out of the house.

Hiram thanked her again, before leaving, promising to phone Burt later this evening. Kayley closed the door and sighed in relief, she leaned against the door for a few moments until she heard the small voices coming from the living room.

"Just rip it."

"I don't want to."

"Just do it. I don't mind."

"No."

Kayley walked into the living room where Kurt was lying bleary eyed on the sofa, and Finn was sat next to him. He kept handing Kurt his picture of Finn and his dad, but Kurt kept pushing it away.

"What's going on?" Kayley asked.

"Because I broke something of Kurt's mommy's, I'm letting Kurt rip up the only picture of me and my dad. But he doesn't want to do it." Finn said, sounding irritated.

"Because it won't make me feel better." Kurt shouted back. "That was my mommy's favourite vase she made in college. Now it's gone forever like she is."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Please say you forgive me?" Finn asked, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. When Kurt didn't reply, Finn wrapped his longer arms around Kurt's midsection and snuggled up on the sofa with Kurt. Not being able to take the silence anymore, Kayley put the TV on, and left the two boys alone, settling to do her homework in the kitchen.

When she hears the door opening, she looks at the clock and sees that it's 7:30 pm. She stumbles out of the kitchen and greets Carole, who was still wearing her nursing uniform.

"Burt will be back late as he has some paperwork to get finished by tomorrow. How were they?" Carole asked, walking over to the sofa where the two sleeping boys lay.

Kayley recited the afternoon's events to Carole, who looked saddened and distraught. When asked where the pieces were, Kayley showed her to the table in the kitchen where they were still kept in the plastic bag. Carole inspected the pieces and smiled.

"It's not badly damaged, not something a glue gun and some time and patience can't handle."

Carole gave Kayley the money for the afternoon and hugged her goodbye, as she started work on Mrs Hummel's vase. Next time she babysits, she might have to ask Kurt to tell he more about his mother. She placed Rachel's card on the coffee table and silently closed the front door and headed to her car.

She just wished she could see the look on Kurt's face in the morning when he sees the mended vase sitting on top of the mantle piece.

* * *

**Oh the angst.**

**I tried to make Rachel as bratty as can be, but I found it quite difficult.**

**I'm not sure what the age restriction for having a booster seat in the US is, but in the UK it's 10 or 11 years old.**

**I had to include little Blaine briefly as well, who knows. If this gets a good response, I might do a Kid!Klaine+Finn fic.**

**Anyways, it's 1:00 am and I'm off to bed.**

**Which reminds me, I have booked two days off work (mon+tues) so I have two days where I can get back on my feet and start updating the rest of my stories.**

**Until then.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
